


In the Middle

by Cognacgirl



Series: The Starkspangledbanner Headcannon series [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, starkspangledbanner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognacgirl/pseuds/Cognacgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fighting sleep is needed on all accounts but who gets to sleep in the middle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**I do not own the Avengers**

_#3_

_Bruce sleeps between the other two._

AN- I am looking for a beta to look over my stories for mistakes if any one would like to volunteer please contact me!

* * *

Sleeping is a hit and miss with them. If they actually ever fall asleep at the same time it is only after sex. Tony made sure his bed was big enough for all three of them but there were some nights that the confines of their own room were what they needed. Tony and Bruce almost always went to bed together hanging on to each other as they drifted off. Steve would come in and slip behind Bruce enveloping him in a double sided hug. Those were the best nights for Bruce. His head in the crook of Tony's neck and Steve's chin placed above his head. The three of them blending together. Bruce always slept better on those nights.

The three constant residents of Stark Tower walked into the entertainment room after being dropped off by S.H.I.E.L.D. Some evil scientist tried to summon the power of the aliens that attacked New York. Of course the Avengers were called in. It was a long day for all. Steve was knocked out for over an hour by the scrap metal that flew off the Scientists machines, they hadn't thought it was possible to knock the Captain out. Tony as much help as he tried to be froze up when he came too close to the portal. Bruce had transformed into the Hulk three times that day alone. It was a long day.

"Anybody want a drink? Cause I want a drink," Tony walked over to the small bar put over to the side.

"When do you not want a drink?" Steve mumble under his breath as he slid the hood off of his head. Tony just looked over with sad eyes.

"I think I will take one Tony," Bruce barely whispered out. Steve looked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Might as well make it two," Steve decided that after the day he had he deserved this. He slid his hand up Bruce's arm to tow him over the the bar. Bruce stumbled on his way over but is pushed up against the bar with a strong Captain America behind him.

"I don't know how much more of this alien stuff I can handle," Tony grated out pouring his lovers their drinks. Bruce grabbed his hand to stop the amount of alcohol put in his glass.

"We'll make it I'm sure" Steve's confidence surprised both of the other superheros. Steve knocked back and his drink and grimaced "What is that?"

"Some 1934 Cognac. It was a pretty penny but thought it might remind you of your time" Tony said behind his glass.

"I'm pretty sure I never drank anything like that." he set the glass back down in front of the bottle asking for another glass. even with Bruce still nursing his first glass.

"Are you sure you want another one?" Tony said already on his second.

"Can't get drunk. I tried it doesn't work so yes I would like another one" Steve had started to strip out of his uniform tired of the tight fabric. "Could you help me?" he looked to Bruce but it was Tony's hands that went to his neck.

"You okay Cap?" Tony said after running his hands down the others arms.

"Not really but I don't want to talk about it just yet." Steve stated honestly. He pulled of the top part of his uniform. Tony left his side only to grab the extra clothes he always packs in his bag. "Thank you" he pulled the shirt over his head and slid the rest of the uniform off. In the back of his mind he knew this was a bad idea but he knew neither partner was in the mood for a round tonight and immediately threw on his pants.

Tony was back at the bar pouring the second round of drinks. Steve walked over and knocked back the second glass. He sat the glass down and wrapped his arms around Bruce who had been very quiet the entire day. He whispered into Bruce's ear "Let's go to bed sweetheart" he kissed his neck.

Tony finished his drink and walked around to the same side as his two lovers. He stood beside Steve and Bruce grabbed both of their hands and pulled "Time for sleep" Bruce looked at his have finished drink and sighed.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna finish this drink and be right there okay?" He lied turned away from the people he loved to the drink in front of him. The arms around his body tightened.

"Oh no you don't no depressed Banner tonight," Tony said tossing the rest of the drink down the sink. He gave a look to Steve. Steve gathered Bruce in his arms and walked toward the elevator. Tony followed close behind and put the pass code for their floor.

The ride was short and the only sound was the slow breaths of all three passengers. Their "floor" was just as quiet as the inside of the elevator. The lights turned up as the walked in the entry room and proceeded to turn back down as the walked into Tony's room.

"Bruce? Sweetheart, we need to get you out of those clothes," Steve whispered in his ear as he laid him down on the bed. Tony started on the buttons of his shirt as Steve grabbed some sleep clothes for himself and Bruce. Tony drew the shirt of the almost unconscious man his hands grazed over the scars and bandages of this recent fight. Steve handed the shirt over and unbutton Bruce's pants. After getting Bruce it was easy work for the others to change and move into a comfortable position.

"I love you two" said Bruce against his pillow and almost went unheard by his two lovers. Tony and Steve look at each other and smiled.

"We love you too, Bruce" said both Steve and Tony before enveloping Bruce in a hug from both sides. This was his favorite place to be between his two loves. He was safe. That's all he ever wanted.

 


End file.
